


A special kind of Dream

by 2kitsune



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Wet Dream, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn has a wet dream, and it leads to a very embarrassing conversation in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special kind of Dream

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THIS: I de- aged Glenn a little, just for fanfic sake, so instead of being in his early/ late twenties he IS 19/ 20. Hope that makes sense. Also this is set anywhere around season 1&2, basically set whenever they're in a tent so you can just imagine what you want?? I have said he knows Maggie but that doesn't necessarily mean they're on the farm + he's not with her.

The rain had been falling for hours now, pounding against the warm soil in a way that made the tents humid. It was a lot like how the rain fell in Georgia, with insects buzzing and frogs croaking in the background, which was both a blessing and a curse depending if you were tired or not. Initially Glenn had, had trouble going to sleep, but he eventually fell asleep around 3am with his body splayed out, skin shining with sweat. 

 

In his dream he’s warm, hot even. There’s a gentle press of heated finger prints that trails down his stomach, dipping into the ridges of his abs, and tapping along his hip bones but just as they teased across the space near Glenn was dying to be touched they jumped back up to smooth across his chest. 

 

And then there’s lips on his cheek, on his jaw line, nibbling along his ear and skittering just underneath in his eyes and when Glenn reached up to touch the person back he finds nothing but air but yet the touch is still there. Groaning he lolls his head back, accepting the touch, his eyes desperately trying to find a face. 

 

Slowly one appears, coming in and out of focus like a camera and Glenn has to blink for it to fully appear, but even then he finds it blank, or perhaps it’s someone he doesn’t know, flashes of black hair and blond hair and red hair bouncing around in his mind and no matter what Glenn just can’t get it to stay on one. Finally his hands touch the silky strands and he eagerly grasps it, pulling it just to hear a sigh. 

 

The hands that had strayed back up to his chest, circling around his nipples and scratching along his collarbones, ran back down his body to harshly push into the indentions underneath his hips, a weight on his knees telling him that this person is straddling him but when the fingers move low enough to brush against his member he moans and lolls his head back and everything else turns to white noise. 

 

He’s so hard he doesn’t know how he missed it before, hard and aching and there’s pre- cum staining the boxers he’s wearing, so desperate to release that he’d be willing to just rut against something till he came like he did when he was a teenager and just learning to touch himself. 

 

Finally the fingers properly push underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers and then he’s arching, spine curving, and he desperately rolls his hips up into those damn fingers that are palming him so delectably. They circle around his dick and waste no time in tugging, pressing against his slit to collect the pre- cum that’s pooling there and when Glenn rolls his hips up into them he know he’s not going to late long because it’s been so long and he’s already so desperate and fuck. 

 

The tugging stops and Glenn groans, hid tipping forwards and he takes the opportunity to fuck into that tight ring of fingers, pink lips falling open as he gasps for ear and all the muscles in his body twitching from the effort. Suddenly, finally, there’s lips on his and Glenn eagerly accepts the kiss, using his free hand to reach up and twine his fingers in that ever color- changing hair, pushing his tongue against plump lips. 

 

Those pink lips leave him and so do the fingers, leaving him high and dry and Glenn’s about to reach for his own member to deal with himself when they’re knocked away and something wet touches the head of his manhood, something that makes a loud moan rattle up his throat and escape through his parted lips. 

 

He’s never had a blow job before in his life, nor a hand job in fact the only pleasure he’s ever had was by his own hand, so it’s almost too much to suddenly be surrounded by a tight, wet, and hot mouth, the black haired teen not being able to stop himself from fucking up into it. 

 

And whoever it is, because Glenn still doesn’t know, lets him. They let him fuck into their mouth as fast and as rough as the black haired teen wants, and rough is the way Glenn is going to do it. He’s close, so fucking close that he can taste it, pleasure zinging down his spine and radiating all the way to the end of his limbs. 

 

“Fuck,” He mutters, rolling his hips and feeling his member hit the back of the others throat before it goes down, said person humming and the vibrations make Glenn moan aloud. “Oh shit, fuck!” 

 

It takes a couple of more pushes of his hips, the other starting to move again to get him there faster and then there’s a hand circling around what they can’t quite reach with their mouth, and then Glenn is cumming with a loud shout. 

 

“Fuck!” He swears, and around his own noise he hears rain. “Fuck!” He swears as his orgasm races through him, making his back arch and under his hands he swears he feels the fabric of a sleeping bag rather than hair. “Fuck!” He swears and wakes up. 

 

Slowly the roof of the tent comes into view and Glenn reaches up to rub his eye with a hand, blearily blinking at the blue material as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He felt warm but heavy, his limbs being nearly impossible to lift, and when he shifts his legs around he feels something wet and sticky in his briefs. 

 

After a few more minutes of sitting there and staring up at the ceiling and assessing himself Glenn realizes what happens and his cheeks color, hands scrabbling to push the sleeping bag away from his hips and even by just the moonlight streaming through his tent he can see the wet patch staining through his sleep pants. 

 

God what was he, fifteen? He knew it had been long but this was too far and he also had only other pair of jeans and a pair of briefs, which meant that the clothing he had just spunked it would have to be cleaned immediately. Thank god tomorrow was laundry day. 

 

With cheeks still bright red Glenn turned on his side, hands clenching into the pillow again and he winces at the stickiness in his briefs as he curls his legs up but he doesn’t want to get out of bed to change them. How was he going to face Carol when she saw the stain? Or Lorrie? Actually how was he going to face anyone? They weren’t stupid and would know immediately what it was, except for maybe Carl. 

 

Cursing under his breath Glenn hunched in on himself a little more, despite the heat from the rain and from the ground, knowing that he might as well go to sleep now and deal with his problems in the morning. Fortunately he was now tired from his orgasm, and quickly fell asleep again. 

 

-

 

Glenn wakes up at a more reasonable hour to Daryl smacking on the outside of his tent and telling him to get up, panic flooding the black haired teen’s veins as he cleared his throat and yelled back,

 

“Yeah I’m up! I’m up!” 

 

“Fucking finally!” Glenn hears Daryl mutter, “Get up! You’re on lookout for Dale.” His footsteps then retreating from around the teens’ tent and Glenn can heave a sigh of relief, rubbing at his eyes to clear them from sleep. As he moves to get out of his sleeping bag Glenn winces at the dried spunk in his briefs, taking his time to get out of bed and stand up. 

 

That quickly changes when he does get up, rushing to get out of his things and using some wet wipes to clean himself before getting dressed into a new pair of briefs and jeans, then scrunching up his dirty things and hastily leaving his tent. 

 

He quickly focuses on Carol sitting by the camp fire with a bucket as she scrubs their things, side eying everyone else who are also sitting by the camp fire but aren’t in ear- shot as he nears and sits down right next to her, ignoring her worried expression in favor for staring at his feet. 

 

“I uh-“ Glenn starts, eyes nervously flicking from side to side to make sure that no one else is listening in. “I need you to wash these and not ask questions.” As he talks he passes her his things, peeking her way from underneath his lashes as she unfolds him and then flushing bright red when he sees the stain and quickly grabs them off of her to throw them in the bucket, a relieved sigh leaving his lips when the water immediately takes in the clothing and the stain is no longer visible unless you squinted.

 

“Hey,” Carol is saying as she reaches out to touch his wrist, making her look at him. “It’s okay, it’s nothing to be embarrassed by and I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

 

Glenn searches her eyes to make sure she’s not lying and finds nothing, all his worry and tension leaving his body in a long sigh that makes his chest rattle, smiling when she pats his forearm before turning back to her work and although she had been cleaning someone else’s clothing when Glenn had sat down she started washing his straight away instead as he stood. 

 

“Hey,” Daryl speaks up just as Glenn moves to walk away, drawing the others attention to them both. “' heard some weird sounds from 'yur tent last night, 'you okay?” There’s a glint in his eye when he meets the black haired teen, and Glenn knows right then and there that he was fucked. Glancing around Glenn can see Lorrie and Rick are watching then, Carl too, and when he turned his head left he saw that Dale had stepped closer too to hear what was being said. 

 

Cheeks flushing Glenn nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine,” He stuttered. “I was probably just talking in my sleep.” Lie, it was a lie and with the way Daryl was looking at him Glenn knew the redneck knew that he had, had a wet dream last night like some horny teenager. 

 

“Some odd soundin' talkin',” Daryl presses, and now everyone else is listening in with little smiles on their own faces, except for Carl who looks completely lost and Glenn prays that the boy stays as innocent as possible in that department for a long while. “It heard like a lo' of swearin' and moanin'.” 

 

“I had a sore stomach,” Glenn blurts. “Excuse me.” And with that he turns and stomps away, ignoring the chuckles and wolf- whistles from behind him but he does hear it when Carol tells them to be quiet just before he’s out of ear- shot, cheeks burning as he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright thank you for reading my first TWD fanfic, I hope I got the personalites kind of correct? this is basically just a test to see if I might keep writing for that fandom in the future, hence why it's so short, haha. Also I just really wanted to get this idea out because I haven't seen many stories like this for Glenn, and I love him so yeah. PLEASE leave a KUDOS and COMMENT if you'd like! I'd really appreciate any of those! Thank you.


End file.
